Substitute Teacher
~'Substitute Teacher is a fan-made Bubble Guppies episode written by Thunderbird1InternationalRescue. Please don't edit unless you are an administrator.'~ Characters * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper (absent) * James * Steve Story ~'Our story starts off with Gil and Nonny swimming to school after the Little Fish read the name of this episode after the Guppies sing the theme song.'~ Nonny: Man, I can't wait to get to school. Gil: Neither can I! ~'They arrive at school, but see a green car parked in front of the building.'~ Nonny: Huh? Gil: Whose car is that? Nonny: It can't be Mr. Grouper's. Gil: Yeah. Mr. Grouper's car is blue. Nonny: It's possible he had it repainted. Gil: Possible. Anyways, let's get inside. ~'The boys enter the classroom where Molly, Goby, Deema, and Oona are waiting for them.'~ Molly: Hey, guys! Gil: Hey! You guys will not believe what me and Nonny saw outside. Molly: It's the green car, isn't it? Gil: How did you know? Oona: We saw that same car as we entered the building too, you silly goose! *giggles* ~'James, the school janitor and handyman, approaches.'~ James: Guys, I've got bad news. Deema: Uh oh. Goby: What happened? James: Mr. Grouper isn't here today. Molly: Why not? Gil: Is he sick? James: I'm afraid so, Gil. He called me this morning to say that he woke up sneezing and coughing. He thinks he may have come down with a very bad cold. Oona: Oh no! Is he gonna be OK? James: I'm sure he will. But there is good news. Molly: Oh? James: I've found you kids a substitute teacher! Molly: A substitute teacher? Gil: What the heck does that mean? Nonny: It means he's found someone to take Mr. Grouper's place as teacher for today. Gil: Ah. So....where is he? Voice: Right behind ya, kid. ~'Gil looks up and sees a familiar 20-year-old with brown hair and eyes wearing a green-striped long-sleeved polo shirt, khakis, and brown shoes.'~ Guppies: Steve! Steve: Surprise, surprise! Gil: Is that your car parked in front of the school? Steve: Sure is. Oona: Awesome! James: Well, I've gotta run. Steve knows what's going on today. Steve: I...do? James: I left you a paper with the lesson plan on the desk, didn't I? Steve: I think you did. Let me just check...*goes to the desk and sees nothing on the desk except for a pencil cup and a photograph of Mr. Grouper and his family* Nope. Not here. James: Strange. I thought I left a paper on the desk. ~'Gil is then seen chasing Bubble Puppy, who appears to have something in his mouth.'~ Gil: Come back here, Bubble Puppy! Molly: *sees what looks like a piece of paper in Bubble Puppy's mouth* Is that it, James? James: Yes! It is! Nonny: I know what to do! *leaves and returns with a box of Bubble Bites* Steve: Good call, Nonners! Nonny: *shakes a Bubble Bite into his hand* Bubble Puppy, I've got a treat for you. ~'Bubble Puppy hears Nonny, drops the paper, and approaches him. Nonny gives the treat to Bubble Puppy, who eats it happily. James retrieves the now drool-soaked paper.'~ James: *groans in disgust* Look at that... Steve: Yuck! Molly: Gross! Gil: Eww! Goby: Blech! Deema: That's disgusting! Oona: I'll say.. Nonny: That is so revolting.. Bubble Puppy: *whimpers* Gil: It's OK, buddy. It's just that you shouldn't take other peoples' things. James: Anyways, I'd better be going now. I'll see you all later. Bye! ~'James gets in his truck and leaves.'~ Steve: So...what happens now? Nonny: As I remember correctly, first thing we do after everyone gets here, we have Art Time, where we draw pictures. Steve: Ah, the classics. Well, what're you waiting for? Let's get crackin'! ~'With that, the Guppies sit at the art table and draw pictures. Molly draws a sun, Gil draws a race car, Goby draws a dragon, Deema draws an airplane, Oona draws a flower, Nonny draws a dinosaur, and Steve draws his car.'~ ~'WIP'~